


Not a Life-Changing Event

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: But It's SG-1, Gen, So That's Just Another Tuesday, Sure There's A Main Character Death, and daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: The first time Daniel died, he’s not entirely sure it counted. The second time, he’s absolutely positive it did. Both times, the experiences changed his life, ironic as that sounds on paper.





	Not a Life-Changing Event

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/194559.html?thread=8854783#cmt8854783) as a comment fic.
> 
> This was originally in a work that was just prompts, but I sort of hate that when I see it on other people's profiles, so I realized I ought to undo it on my own. Whoops.

The first time Daniel died, he’s not entirely sure it counted. The second time, he’s absolutely positive it did. Both times, the experiences changed his life, ironic as that sounds on paper.

Somewhere around the fifteenth time Daniel died, three things happened.

First, he decided he needed to stop counting. It would only ever be relevant in his memoirs, and his memoirs would be so highly classified that the only people who ever got to read them would probably had a file somewhere that explicitly detailed every time he’d died, so it was really a waste of energy.

Second, he took a few moments to curse, loudly, and at no one in particular. He figured that, at the very least, he’d earned that. Fifteen was a pretty big number. The number of times he’d died was now allowed to get a driver’s permit in almost every state of the union.

Third, he realized that death was no longer a life-changing event for him. He died, something insane happened, he came back to life, repeat ad nauseum. Also, the fact that he was only about 90% sure it was, in fact, the fifteenth time he’d died meant that somewhere along the way, he’d lost track.

While he was sure Dr. Lam would have had a field day with that (not to mention Janet, but, then again, Janet apparently hadn’t been granted Daniel’s mystical power to _never stay dead_ , and that was just a sad damn thought), Daniel felt it was about par for the course. 

When dying was no longer the strangest thing that happened to him during any given mission, Daniel was pretty sure he’d been working in the Stargate program for far too long. The only problem was, he couldn’t imagine working anywhere else, either. So he could just suck it up and admit that, yes, he had a dying problem, but no, it didn’t really need to affect his attitude. Or, well, much of anything at all.

If only he could convince Jack and Sam to take on the same outlook. His dying seemed to affect them far more than it affected him (and, hello, he was the one doing the dying). His only hope was that, eventually, they managed to get over it.

His _second_ only hope was that, really, his tendency to not ever stay dead stuck around. Actually dying? Didn’t seem like something he ought to have on his to-do list. Neither on that list was ever, ever comparing “actually dying” to “dying.”


End file.
